


And Introducing Captain Jensen Ackles, Space Mercenary

by house_of_lantis



Category: Firefly, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Slight crossover with Firefly verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a space pirate.</p><p>This is a prompt by leodragon1 who asked for J2 space pirates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Introducing Captain Jensen Ackles, Space Mercenary

“It doesn’t match any identification on the database, sir.”

“Scans picked up one human male, sir.”

Jared watched the ship for a moment. “Any outstanding warrants on ships that match her description?”

“None, sir.”

“Let’s be neighborly and say hello. Pull him into Port 6. Have the guards escort him to my conference room.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jared walked down the corridors of his ship towards the conference room. The doors slid open and he stepped through. He looked at the man sitting in the chair, one of his booted feet propped on another chair. Jared looked him over: dark blond hair, scruffy beard, and clothes that were functional. The other man was remarkably handsome – even beautiful.

“I’m Commander Jared Padalecki. Welcome aboard the Unified Systems Ship Texas.”

“Jensen Ackles. Captain of the Danneel,” the other man said, dropping his foot to the floor. “What did you pull me in for? I wasn’t violating any of the shipping lane laws in this quadrant.”

“Your ship is unlisted, that makes you a possible mercenary.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes. “My ship is unlisted because I’m a privateer. I fly under the protected flag of the Allied Planets. Now, unless you want a galactic incident on your hands between the Unified Systems and the Allied Planets, I suggest you clear me and have me on my way.”

Jared considered it. He typed in Jensen Ackles and initiated the search protocol. “If you are who you say you are, then of course, I happily offer my apologies and will see you on your way, Captain Ackles.”

Jensen crossed his arms in front of him, raising his eyebrow. “And if I’m not?”

“Then I’ll place you in our Brig and return to the nearest Unified Systems Planet and release you into their custody.”

“See, that’s the problem with you Systems guys. You follow protocols, but you don’t consider that you’re violating my right to run my livelihood. Under the Allied Planets, we at least get a trial by our peers before they throw us off on a prison planet.”

Jared turned to look at the computer screen. He gazed at the picture of a younger Jensen, clean shaven, and polite smile on his lips. Graduate of the Unified Systems Academy, fought in three planetary wars, a distinguished soldier, retired a Captain. Disappeared off the grid for nearly five years. No arrests. No warrants. Not even a home world.

But something felt off. Jared typed in the name of the ship – the Danneel – and waited for the database to finish searching. If no red flags appeared, Jared would release the Captain…even invite him to stay for dinner…an overnight guest and refuel the Danneel, to be neighborly. It had been a long time since Jared found anyone interesting.

“Well?”

Jared smiled at him. “It appears that everything is in order, Captain Ackles. I just want to check on the status of your…”

They both looked at the computer screen, flashing red. Hold for questioning. Reported for theft.

“No. No, no, no…that’s wrong. I won her fair and square.”

“Captain Ackles—“

“I’m going to kill Rosenbaum for this,” Jensen muttered, shaking his head. He looked up at Jared. “The Danneel is registered through the Allied Planets. I carry a legal commercial pilot license. My ship’s not stolen.”

Jared raised his eyebrow.

“Look,” Jensen said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He stood and then grinned at Jared. “Commander…there’s got to be something that we can do to work this out, just between the two of us. It’s obviously just a bureaucratic glitch. Someone didn’t file the ownership title of the ship correctly. I’m sure that we can…figure something out.”

“Are you offering me a bribe, Captain Ackles?”

Jensen leaned his hip against the edge of the conference table. “Depends on what you consider a bribe, Commander Padalecki.”

Jared looked at the man in front of him. He was attracted to him; desired him. Jared never crossed the line…but this tramper pilot—

“Stay with me, overnight, as my guest…and I’ll release you and your ship.”

Jensen licked his lips, moving closer, stalking him. “Fair enough…but one more thing. Can you fix my ship’s status in the databases so I’m not picked up anymore by the Unified Systems…or the Allied Planets?”

Jared nibbled on his bottom lip, looking into the dark green eyes of the mercenary. He cracked a smile, reaching up with his hand, running it into Jensen’s soft hair. “Yeah, I can fix that.”

“Well…what’re we waiting for, Commander, aren’t you going to show me your quarters?”


End file.
